Rentt Faina
was a human before he met a Dragon. When he woke up for some reason, he becomes an undead. His current status allows him to efficiently absorb the monster powers which progressively grows his strength. He also can evolve into a stronger being after gathering enough amount of strength. After becoming a Vampiric Thrall, he registered himself again as at the adventurer guild. Appearance As a human, Rentt has black short center-parted hair. He also wore plate mail on top of long sleeves shirt, hooded cloak, trousers with utility belt, and boots. When he transformed into Skeleton, he only had his bones without any organ tissue left but he still wore his adventurer gears. When he became Ghoul, his body was covered in muscle and patches of skin. At first his body is dry and rotten brown, later it became blackish brown. He only has one eyeball which was on his left eye socket and on his face, he has glowing bluish tattoo. He changed his previous gears and starts wearing other hooded robe and his iconic cursed mask. Later his robes was burnt and replaced with a black hooded robe which is resistant to acid. When he became Lesser Vampire, his body returned to his human form but his skin was pale white. He also had red eyes and small bat wing on his back. Personality Rentt is an observant person. He can almost accurately deduce other's personality or combat experience based on their appearance and body language . He even can intuitively know whether a person has ill-intention or not. This trait has become one of his trademark and many adventurer groups have requested his assistance when recruiting new member . One of the example is when he correctly deduce Rina Rupaage's adventurer rank and combat experience after observing her for a while although it was his first time meeting her . History Since his younger days, Rentt had always dream about being a mithril-class adventurer. When he was 15 year old, he registered himself to the adventurer guild in Maalt Town, Kingdom of Yaaran . After some time, Rentt who was a bronze adventurer, saw an inexperienced silver class adventurer, Lorraine Vivie who just came to Maalt Town. He helped her with her first task and later became her close friend. After working as adventurer for 10 years, Rentt was still a lower bronze class adventurer. One day, He found an unexplored area of Labyrinth of Moon's Reflection during his daily quest routine. Clouded with a potential of fame and fortune, he decided to explore the new area alone. Unfortunately, his journey was stopped when he met a dragon at a large chamber. Due to the immense aura coming out from the dragon, he was froze stiff and could not escape from the area. Accepting his fate, he then was eaten alive by the dragon Although he thought that he was dead, he was surprised that he still alive but was no longer a human. He had been transform into the lowest tier monster, a Skeleton . Because he could not go back to the city with his monster appearance, he aimed to be human again through existential evolution. After battling several monster, he suddenly evolved into a Ghoul. As he now possessed a larynx, he was able to produce sound and trained to speak properly again. Not long after he became a Ghoul, he met Rina Rupaage who were cornered by a Skeleton. He decided to help her and in return, he requested her for buying him clothes. Relationship Lorraine Vivie He have know Lorraine for 10 years, since they were 15 year old. Initially, he approached her because he was worried that her combat experience was inadequate to sustain herself in a quest. He respected her expertise in research and vast theoretical knowledge of things which he asked her to teach him about. In exchange, he teaches her with various practical knowledge and helped her in various daily chores. Because of that their friendship grow closer which makes him know much of her habits and quirks. He even remarks her as a friend that he can not live without . Sheila Ibarss Clope Rina Rupaage He met Rina during his ghoul phase at the Labyrinth of Moon's Reflection. He requested her assistance to buy him clothes. Abilities Mana During his life as a human, Rentt had a very low amount of mana where he could use for simple magic spells, like conjure water for drinking or ember for light campfire . When he transformed into Skeleton, he could increase his mana by killing other monsters. Spirit During his life as a human, Rentt had aware of his own spirit but he was unable to control it efficiently. The furthest that he ever became was to do a 1.5 times-amplified attack once . When he transformed into Skeleton, he could increase his spirit by killing other monsters. After becoming a Ghoul, he was able to utilize his spirit to clean cut skeleton without a hitch . Divinity During his life as a human, Rentt had bestowed with a little bit divinity presumably it came from him fixing a local shrine during his younger days. His divinity also tinted with plant nature as he might received a blessing from plant fairy . With the amount of divinity that he had, he could purify water so it can be safe for drink . When he transformed into Skeleton, he could increase his divinity by killing other monsters. During his early state of becoming Ghoul, he had stored enough divinity to nudge his cursed mask . Later he reserved enough divinity to heal broken ribs of Loris Cariello . Paraphernalia Map of Akasha is a magic tool that automatically maps labyrinth sectors that the user already step on . The map will automatically drawn the already explored location after the owner poured his/her mana on it and it will also show other individual in the map. The owner can also erase the archived map. References Navigation Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Undead